


He's Perfect (Tsukkiyama)

by qquackix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Angst, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Kozume Kenma is So Done, M/M, Possessive Tsukishima Kei, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Protectiveness, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Smut, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qquackix/pseuds/qquackix
Summary: Tsukishima walked into the coffee shop and ordered a cup of Coffee and a slice of Strawberry Shortcake, As the lonely tall blonde sat on the chair next to the window his gaze fell upon to a freckled Boy, brown-green hair tied up to a short ponytail, his smile brighter than the sun, tsukishima felt his cheeks turn scarlet and turned away to face the cars passing by, 'what...?'  tsukishima questioned himself, he adjusted his glasses and touched his flushed cheeks with both of his hands, 'What was that..?'  tsukishima felt awestruck.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 18





	1. Sneak Peek!~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoy this fanfic heha, I'm not good at angst and smut so forgive creator-chan, but I'll do best >:)

Tsukishima Wasn't social, he never was, everyday it felt like hell, God forsaken hell, college wasn't awesome, kuroo and Bokuto always tease him, though he was glad Kenma and akaashi was there to make the two shut up, 

he too was insecure about his sexuality, his friends did accept him since they were attracted to guys too, though he wanted to find someone he could wake up next to every morning, a lover. 

Tsukishima walked into the coffee shop and ordered a cup of Coffee and a slice of Strawberry Shortcake, As the lonely tall blonde sat on the chair next to the window his gaze fell upon to a freckled teenager, brown-green hair tied up to a short ponytail, his smile brighter than the sun, tsukishima felt his cheeks turn scarlet and turned away to face the cars passing by, 'what...?' tsukishima questioned himself, he adjusted his glasses and touched his flushed cheeks with both of his hands, 'What was that..?' tsukishima felt awestruck. 

The blonde gazed at the freckled teenager again and stared completely at him, He didn't care about people thinking he was a stalker, his heart could almost jump out of his chest just by seeing the freckled Boy smile, the freckled Boy then turned his head and made eye contact with him and he felt a slight Panick, he turned his head to the side and caressed his red flushed cheeks, his stomach churned but not in a bad way, 'is this what butterflies feels like?' he thought to himself rubbing circles on his stomach, the sensation between them making eye contact feels like tsukishima just got shocked by electricity, it felt somewhat Wonderful, 

Though after his order came in, the freckled Boy he was longing for left, with a person, probably his friend, right? He then started munching on his Strawberry Shortcake.


	2. Chap 1: Yamaguchi is his name!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi and Tsukishima bumps into each other, out of context summary but I swear this is good, I think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a new chapter hell yeah! Posting chapter 2 tomorrow ,':) 
> 
> I feel good today :)
> 
> Edit; helo helo hehaa!~~ sorry.. chapter 2 got delayed.. but I promise I'll either post it tomorrow or the day after :D I've decided to change something's on chapter 2 so it got delayed hee :>
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and the bookmark btw<3 I feel so overjoyed right now >:')

As tsukishima woke up to the sound of his alarm, he sat up and scratched his nape, he took his phone to look for notifications, there wasn't any, so he stood up and ran to his bathroom, he brushed his teeth and took a shower his usual routine, he didn't bother to eat breakfast since he was planning to stop by the coffee shop, his place was empty cause his roommate is always early to university, well he wasn't that glad that he's always home alone cause it's hella boring, he got his bag and put on his shoes, "Itekimasu." He said shouting out the empty dorm. 

Walking to the coffee shop where he saw the freckled Boy yesterday, he thought he might be there today too, he placed his order and took a sit where he usually sits, he looked around to see a freckled teenager with Brown-green locks but there was no sign of him, tsukishima sighed heavily, he didn't know actually if he was gonna see the freckled teen again, he do wants to see him, his order came in shortly, just his usual, when he had finish he walked out, 

then Bam!

he bumped into a shorter person, his brows scrunched up but then suddenly softened when he saw that same freckled Boy, with Brown-green hue of hair, rubbing his flushed face with both of his hands, "I'm sorry.. are you alright?" He said with an apologetic look, tsukishima dazed off and kept staring at the shorter teenager, his freckles up close looks even more beautiful, his little button nose, golden-brown eyes, slightly long hair, he's perfect. 

He felt his cheeks heat up and his heart almost jump out of his throat when he felt the Freckled place his arm on his Shoulder, "I'm.. okay," tsukishima said eyeing his freckles, the smaller boy patted his arms in relief "sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't looking where I was going" he said with an apologetic smile, "It's okay, it's kind of my fault too" tsukishima softened his face to a smile he had never made before, he felt a tug on his heart when the smaller boy smiled at him, "Sorry, I've gotta go now, uhm college-" he said, "Yamaguchi- Yamaguchi Tadashi," The Freckled Boy cuts him off, tsukishima figured it was his name, His name, His heart squeezed inside him and there he was left standing in front of the coffee shop. 

When he came to university he immediately sees kuroo and Bokuto doing their stupid shit again, he just ignored them and headed straight to the library, he took a few books about astronomy, he sat there in the library studying Astronomy, Tsukishima Actually loved astronomy, And the freck- Yamaguchi's Freckles reminds him of the stars, he felt in relief just knowing he will actually see Yamaguchi again, he said his name! For god pete's sake! His name! Why would he give his name if they weren't going to meet again? Tsukishima felt Like he got shocked by electricity again, though they weren't even in friends level yet, and what if he doesn't like guys?- 

Tsukishima stopped in his tracks when that same Freckled boy came inside the library, with someone, probably a friend, right? His cheeks goes red by just seeing the Freckled boy smile, god he was perfect, he panicked from the thought that what if the Freckled teen, Yamaguchi, thinks he is following him?

He turned away from the teen and stood up, going up to the librarian to let him check his book he was gonna take, after getting out, he sighed, man that was a total gay panic, huh?  
He walked inside their class, guess class hadn't started yet, there was already alot of students in the homeroom though his professor wasn't there yet. 

After College, he walked up to, ugh.. kuroo and Bokuto, "Hey! Tsukki! Do you wanna come by our dorm? Just Broski's hanging out? Kenma and akaashi will be there too, also they're bringing a friend hehe..." Tsukishima rolled his eyes "sorry no.. I've got more important business to attend than your stupid broski party." He said rolling his eyes, 

"eh.. fine, whatever, but you'll miss out!" 

"I don't care!" He shouted walking away. 

After getting back to his dorm, he got greeted by his roommate Kageyama, another person he personally hates, "I'm going out tsukishima, won't be back until tomorrow," Kageyama said slipping into his jacket, "Okay yeah, sure." Replying back, Now he has this dorm room all to himself again, he laid in his bed, staring into oblivion, he stood up and watched the time, it was currently 6:47 and he's got nothing to do, he grabbed his astronomy book and started reading it, haaah... Another hour passed and now he's bored, now he wished that he agreed to go to that broski party kuroo and Bokuto invited him to, after another hour, he had it and stood up taking a jacket putting it on, going out, it was cold outside, he was going to take a walk to the park, 

He was walking outside, the streets were empty, but filled by lights from the buildings, when he finally got to the park he just wandered around, there wasn't alot of people in the park right now, so he was relief, 

Spacing out looking at the moon, he heard a sudden voice, a familiar one, "Come kitty kitty.. I'm not gonna hurt you!" He heard, just beside him was a familiar Brown-green haired boy, he didn't want to mistake him for anyone else so he stood there. Looking at him. Like some creepy old man. 

Okay okay, he wanted to call for him, but isn't that like creepy? What if he thinks I'm following him?

"Sha.. I'm not gonna hurt you.." he heard the Freckled boy said, his heart warmed from his voice, oh.. he's perfect.. 

Suddenly he stood up, and faced him, "Oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heha, I have a friend called smiley and she's been acting odd lmfao :)  
> -lilac


	3. Chap 2: Study Dates = more time to see his beautiful fucking face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Yamaguchi meets at park goes to cafe and then they talk, after Yamaguchi suggest tsukishima to have study dates :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at writing sorry :'(  
> Also this is also kind of delayed,  
> Note: this is a repost cause I accidentally deleted :/

Suddenly he stood up, and faced him, "Oh."

"Oh.. uhm.. hi?" He heard the Freckled boy said, "You're Yamaguchi right? Eh.. uh.. not to be weird.. I'm the guy you bumped into at the cafe?" He asked him, Yamaguchi's face burned up, "Ah.. yeah, you remembered me?" Yamaguchi blushed, Haa... He looked beautiful. 

"Yeah.. well, what're you doing here at night?" Tsukishima asked him stepping abit closer to him, "Oh, I felt bored so I decided to take a walk, you?" Yamaguchi started to walk beside tsukishima, "Oh, me too, I got bored, my roommate came out, so had no one to atleast talk to hah.." he said rubbing the edge of his nose, "Oh, I don't have a roommate, so I'm lonely all the time." Yamaguchi said chuckling a bit, "That's uhm, sad, I'm Tsukishima Kei.. by the way." Tsukishima introduced himself, "Ah yeah.. we're friends now right?" Yamaguchi asked, the question itself made tsukishima think, was he friends already with the guy who he bumped into a cafe and talked to him a bit, come on, the first step of their relationship, friends! Yes they're friends, friends. Friends is fine for now.  
"Yeah.. if you'd like to?" Tsukishima smiled softly, "Of course!- I mean yes! That's great." He said with an endearing smile. 

ah that smile, the smile that makes his heart beat fast, "So, tadashi-san, would you like to go to the local cafe?" Tsukishima asked, he was nervous Yamaguchi might say no, and leave him, and finds a girl who's perfect for him, and they get married, and get perfect kids- what? What am I thinking, stop freaking out kei! "Ah! Oh sure! That's great!" Yamaguchi smiled brightly yet again, He's melting, one more smile and he's gonna burn and melt like a ice scream exposed to the sun, "and.. you don't have to be so formal, Yamaguchi is okay." Yamaguchi smiled again, oh fuck oh... He's having a gay panick, ah.... 

Walking to the cafe wasn't really awkward, they got to know themselves a lot more, Yamaguchi's favorite color, his favorite scent, his favorite, movie, how old he is, who his roommate is, What his favorite food was, "You've got anything you want? I'll pay." Tsukishima asked, he saw Yamaguchi turned away blushing, "No.. you don't have to pay.." he said, tsukishima smiled tenderly, "That's what friend's to right?" Tsukishima asked, Yamaguchi just smiled and said he'll just get a cup of laté since he has no energy to eat right now, for him he got himself strawberry shortcake and a cup of iced coffee, 

"Mm.." tsukishima rolled his eyes, "I thought you didn't wanted to eat..." Yamaguchi looked up to him with an apologetic smile, "ehahah.. I'm sorry.. this is just me, sometimes I feel like I don't wanna eat anything but when I encounter food I immediately get hungry.. haa~" he said pouting suddenly, tsukishima chuckled, it doesn't really bother him, he's just trying to be a good friend, that is.. "it's okay, you can have it, I'm not really hungry anymore." He said taking a sip of his iced coffee, "Wha!? Did I make you lose your appetite?! Im sorry! Here!" Yamaguchi blushed and pushed the pastry away from him to tsukishima, "no... You didn't.. stop being sorry." Tsukishima chuckled, "Ah~ I'm sorry.." Yamaguchi said with a sad look, "it's okay, come one finish up so we can get out before the cafe closes." Tsukishima smiled softly, "Okay!" 

When they got out of the cafe, they are in the park one again, sitting in a bench, just them. alone again. "Hey.. let's exchange numbers so we could keep in touch?" Yamaguchi waved his hand that is gripping onto his phone, tsukishima has a chance! "That'll be great." 

Yamaguchi handed his phone to tsukishima so he could type in his number, after that, Yamaguchi splitted ways and bid their goodbyes, who knew this walk was gonna be so exciting? 

After he got back home, he took of his jacket and slumped onto his bed groaning, "ah.... I'm so happy.." he said digging his face into his pillow, he took out his phone to see what time it was, 

10:43pm 

He didn't even realize the time, it was spast 10 and so he didn't knew that he was with Yamaguchi that long? Ah! Who cares? Atleast he got to spend his nights with the beautiful Freckled boy, Yamaguchi, 

"What are you so happy about?" He jumped from the sudden voice, tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows, "I thought you wouldn't be here until tomorrow?" Tsukishima asked his roommate, Kageyama, Kageyama's faced scrunched up, "Me and hinata had a fight." Kageyama slumped onto his bed, 'Another fight?' tsukishima rolled his eyes, 

"Another fight? What about?" Kageyama sat up on the edge of his bed, "Well.. he always spend time with Kenma and I'm literally so sick of it, he rarely spends time with me anymore, it's getting annoying." Tsukishima almost laughed at the poor guy, though he held it in cause he was already mad, "Oh... Well you've gotta talk to him then or whatever, I'm not the best at these so just talk to him." Tsukishima replied, Kageyama stood up, "kay, thanks dude, I'm gonna take a shower." Kageyama said whilst he walks to the bathroom, As tsukishima hears the shower head turn on, he heard his phone buzz, a notification, From Unknown. 

From Unknown;  
Hi :D it's me uh Yamaguchi Tadashi, R u Tsukishima?  
10:56 

Tsukishima almost got a heart Attack, Yamaguchi messaged him, he was so glad, he let out a groan and started to type in a message to him,

To unknown;  
Oh hey, it is Tsukishima, any reason you messaged me? Not that I didn't wanted to you to message me, haha  
10:56

Oh he was nervous, he didn't know what to say ah.. 

From unknown;  
Well haha I couldn't sleep, and I have economics class tmrw, so I decided to message you :)  
10:57 

Ah, Economics sucks for tsukishima, he chuckled a bit and typed in a message, 

To unknown;  
Ugh economics sucks  
11:02

From unknown;  
Ikr, oh oh btw what's your plans on summer break?  
11:02

Oh. Tsukishima hadn't really have planned anything for summer break, he might just visit his family for 1 week or something

To unknown;  
I don't have any plans tbh, I might just visit my parents in miyagi for atleast 1 week, hbu?  
11:04

From unknown;  
Oh, in miyagi? That means you came to karasuno right? If you do wellll that's great but also sucks cause I didn't get to meet ya :/  
11:06 

Hm? Yamaguchi lives in miyagi too? Okay coincidence? Or not? 

To unknown;  
I didn't know your home town is in miyagi, and yeah I did came to karasuno high, too bad w didn't meet each other huh?  
11:09

From unknown;  
Haha yeah, I remember playing Volleyball also, though I kind of stopped when 3rd year came  
11:10

He plays Volleyball too? 

To unknown;  
Oh that's great, I stopped playing Volleyball a while back before high school, I stopped on middle school.  
11:12 

From unknown;  
Oh sorry, any reasons?  
11:13 

To unknown;  
Uh reasons, whatever, what's your plans on summer break?  
11:15 

Tsukishima was embaressed to say why'd he quit, it's just, he didn't hated his brother, but he was still mad at him for lying. 

From unknown;  
Oh sorry I completely ignored ur question, yep I do, I'm going to visit my family too :D  
11:17 

From Unknown;  
Oh! Oh! We can uh travel together to miyagi? Only if you'd like to tho :)  
11:17 

'He's asking me? To travel together to miyagi? When we just met like- I don't know 2 hours ago?' he thought, he was well.. he was scared, besides summer break is still in half a month so he's got plenty of time to know him more, yes! That's great! 

To unknown;  
Asking me already? Won't you wanna know me more first? Haha funny tadashi  
11:19

From unknown;  
Oh right sorry! Of course I'd love to know you more, we can uh have study dates if you'd like to :D after classes y'know y'know, we can talk about more stuff about ourselves~  
11:22

That was a great idea, he knows It's just studying, but of course, spending time with Yamaguchi means more chance to see his beautiful fucking face! 

To unknown;  
Yes that's a great Idea, so we uh start tomorrow or any other day?  
11:24

From unknown;  
Tomorrow, also I'm kind of getting sleepy now :[ Let's meet at the library after school :) goodnight, tsukishima  
11:26

To unknown;  
Yes yes, of course, goodnight tadashi. 

Ah.. so that's good.. spending time with Yamaguchi, that's great! Tsukishima turns off his phone and takes off his glasses before burying his face again into his pillow once again, chuckling abit, 

"Okay tsukishima, what are you so happy about? Your smile is getting scary." 

He heard Kageyama curiously ask him, 'what's his concern anyways?' Tsukishima sighed "none of your business Kageyama.." he said muffled, 

Kageyama started to change into his clothes, "okay I saw you texting someone, spill who it is Tsukishima." Tsukishima just frowned into his pillow and turning his face to look at Kageyama, "Yamaguchi Tadashi, know him?" Tsukishima asked, 

Kageyama did know who Yamaguchi was since he was one of hinata's close friend, "yes actually, hinata's close friend." Tsukishima jolted,

"wait really?" 

"Yeah, you have a crush on him or something? The way you smile while texting him was a bit Creepy." Kageyama said with a sarcastic frown. 

"Whaaat? No..?" Tsukishima didn't meant the last word to sound like a question, now it made it even obvious that he likes Yamaguchi, "oh you do don't you?" Kageyama sighed, "Agh whatever, don't tell hinata, that asshat can't keep his mouth shut." Kageyama glared at him, 

"Even if that's true don't call him an asshat." 

"Whatever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was my aunt's birthday yesterday and my cousin made rice balls it was so good ಠ︵ಠ  
> Me want more


	4. Chap 3: Don't Panic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Study dates but tsukishima gay panics everytime 
> 
> (I'm not good at summaries sory)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EARLY CHAPTER TODAY HAHA, I had fun writing this chapter, I also appreciate the kudos thank you guys♥️‼️
> 
> Edit: heyo! I started a new fic about Yakulev called Dreams Are Weird >;) I'd much appreciate you if y'all check it out :)

Tsukishima woke up to the sound of the his alarm, He squirmed under his blankets still a bit sleepy, limbs all tired, he sat up rubbing both of his eyes with his hands reaching up to his desk to get his glasses, checking his phone incase before he took a shower, after his shower he changed into his clothes, picking up his bag and running out of his apartment shouting "Itekimasu!" Tsukishima was overly excited today, he was hoping he could meet Yamaguchi at the cafe so they could walk to university together. 

He opened the glass door of the cafe walking up to the register, the line was a bit long so he stood waiting for his turn. 

That's when someone abruptly tapped on his shoulder, he turned his head behind him to see Yamaguchi, smiling with a Bright smile, "Tsukki! Good morning!" Yamaguchi whisper-shouted to tsukishima, Yamaguchi smiled softly at his expression "Good morning Yamaguchi, how- how are you?" Tsukishima chocked on his spit a bit, but got a hold of himself, Yamaguchi just replied with "I had a good sleep, I'm glad meeting you here." Tsukishima smiled at him, after maybe 3 minutes or so it was tsukishima's turn, "hey, let's eat together." Yamaguchi blushed a bit embaressed asking him that despite having food with tsukishima last night, tsukishima nodded in response, after they ordered they sat on the corner of the cafe next to the big glass window, chatting whilst they ate breakfast, tsukishima couldn't stop thinking of how Yamaguchi looked so cute with his hair down, the way his eyes would light up when tsukishima replies to his statements, tsukishima just wanna hug the boy tight, tight like his life depended on it, he wasn't even listening to Yamaguchi's rants anymore, he was just admiring his Freckled face, 'i wonder if his body too is covered with Freckles... Wait! No no no that's bad, shut up kei!' tsukishima felt his neck and face heat up from that thought, 

"Are you okay, tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked Looking concerned, then tsukishima realized Yamaguchi has been calling him 'tsukki' tsukishima didn't mind, just where did he got it? 

"Yeah, sorry, where'd you get the 'tsukki' from?" Tsukishima chuckled a bit, Yamaguchi blushed from embarassment that he didn't also realized he was calling him tsukki, "O-oh sorry! I thought your name was a bit too long so I.. I gave you a nickname, I'm sorry, I won't say it again." Yamaguchi said stuffing his face with strawberry flavored mochi,

"No, no, it's okay, I was just curious, you can call me tsukki whenever.." 

'i just want you to not stop saying my name.'  
Tsukishima blushed again, 'stop with the thoughts!' He said scolding himself, 

Yamaguchi kept on ranting about how economics sucks, cause it does! But he wasn't even listening just kept on staring at him. Still. 

He couldn't even eat his food anymore, he just want to look at Yamaguchi for hours.

After They finished, tsukishima and Yamaguchi walked to university, talking about their majors and stuff, about their plans on summer break,  
"Oh tsukki, right! I forgot to tell you, we have studying to do after school okay? Don't forget"  
Yamaguchi waved his hand in front of Tsukishima,  
'why would I?' 

"Yeah yeah, looking forward to it." Tsukishima smiled, Yamaguchi smiled softly as a response, "okay oof... I need to go to class now, talk to you later!" Yamaguchi said stuffing his phone in his pocket while he waved goodbye to the taller man, 

××

'okay, okay, don't panic, just just... Think of the stars... No! No.... Okay no not the stars' tsukishima tried to cool himself, it was now 6:18 classes had ended, and thinking of the stars would make him think of Yamaguchi's Freckles, and that was not good, he was nervous, he did wanted to go studying with Yamaguchi but he was scared he might mess up anything, 'uh.. uh.... Okay okay, chill kei! Chill the fuck out!' he furrowed his eyebrows while he walks forward to the library, his face was scrunched up and people was absolutely Looking at him, but he didn't mind, he knows when he sees Yamaguchi he would chill out, yes, yes right? 

He was standing in front of the library, he already checked inside but Yamaguchi wasn't there yet, then a familiar voice called to him, "Tsukki!" He heard, "ahhh! Tsukki I'm sorry!" Yamaguchi's face was all sweaty from running, "sorry.. professor asked me to sort out some files." Tsukishima just smiled at him, "it's okay, Let's get to studying now." Tsukishima pulled on Yamaguchi's sleeve who was still panting, "Okay, okay, comin'" Yamaguchi straighten his body and started to follow tsukishima inside. 

Tsukishima had picked out some books he was going to study so as Yamaguchi, they took out some of papers to take notes, studying wasn't the best with Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi had mentioned him, but he did want to spend time with tsukishima so tsukishima suggested him that he could help him since tsukishima was all in studying even though it's kind of tiring. 

Whilst taking notes, tsukishima looked up from his papers to Yamaguchi, his hair covering his face, trying to focus on his papers, with a pouty face on, tsukishima think he looked cute, his pouty face was cute. 

He rested his chin on the pad of his hand, relaxing at the sight of Yamaguchi's face, 'thank you God for making me meet this beautiful freckly idiot." Tsukishima sighed and started to work on his papers, 

Tsukishima sat there stealing glances at Yamaguchi everytime he felt frustrated from the studying, making him relax, he Gazed at Yamaguchi's soft brown-green locks, he wants the caress his hair and pet it, tsukishima wanted to keep Yamaguchi all to himself, though that's kind of selfish of him, he wants to be by Yamaguchi's side whenever and wherever he is. 

Scribbling words on his paper, He looked up to see Yamaguchi staring at him, Yamaguchi furrowed his eyebrows and blushed looking back at his papers, Yamaguchi's blushing face, it was adorable, "you okay, Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima smirked at the smaller boy trying to concentrate at his papers, "Yes.." Yamaguchi coughed a bit, okay now tsukishima was worried, "You sure?" Tsukishima asked once again, "Yeah, you keep drilling holes into my head, stop staring too much tsukki.." Yamaguchi said hiding his blushing face covering it with his book, tsukishima jolted, his face burned a whole lot and started to tremble from embarassment, "S-sorry.." tsukishima said hiding his red face by pushing his glasses to adjust it, "it's okay." Yamaguchi's soft voice was so calming, tsukishima would kiss every freckle In his face if he had the chance, even the freckles on his body! Okay that sounds a little too perverted, tsukishima sighed and started to work on his studying yet again. 

××

"Tsukki, I'm tired.. are you done studying yet?"  
He heard Yamaguchi ask tapping on his hand, tsukishima was tired too, he looked up at Yamaguchi pulling his phone out of his pocket to check the time, it was already 8:36, they've been studying for almost 3 hours, tsukishima decided to take a break too, "sure sure.. let's get packed up." Tsukishima replied with. 

Yamaguchi started to pack his stuff in his bag yawning for like the 11th time, he was already so sleepy he wanted to slump back into his bed, "can you uh.. can you send me back to my apartment? I'm sleepy, I don't want to pass out while walking." Yamaguchi asked tsukishima, tsukishima was tired but not any sleepy, but the question made tsukishima almost jump out of his skin, him? Sending Yamaguchi off to his apartment? Yes.. that's a great idea! Meaning he can visit Yamaguchi too! "Oh.. oh sure." Tsukishima said standing up from the table, his legs wobbly from sitting on the same position for 3 hours, Yamaguchi started to follow him out of the library. 

Yamaguchi slid his hands inside his pocket, it was a little cold outside, he stayed close to tsukishima, he already told tsukishima where his apartment was, he scooted to tsukishima until their Shoulders was squished against each other, Yamaguchi was warm, he really do want to hug Yamaguchi tight right now, but wouldn't that be a bit Creepy? Tsukishima's heart was beating a bit too fast, he doesn't want to get a heart Attack cause of Yamaguchi, he looked to his side not trying to gaze on the smaller's face, he would literally die if he sees Yamaguchi right now. 

walking together on the lonely path and finally, finally they have arrived at Yamaguchi's apartment, "thanks for sending me off tsukki, good night." Yamaguchi blushed and hesitated to hug tsukishima, but he still did, tsukishima made a small noise, but he soon relaxed from the smaller's touch, Yamaguchi pulled out and finally bid their goodbyes, Tsukishima was melting, 'don't panic... Stop beating heart!' tsukishima scolded himself slapping his face hard, 'ugh.. Yamaguchi's touch is torture..' tsukishima rubbed his eyes with both of his hands, looking at the full moon, 'Moon looks beautiful tonight..' tsukishima just smiled and started to walk back to his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi if there's sum grammar mistakes or mispelled words I'm very sorry I wrote this at night :(
> 
> Though I think it's all clear hope you enjoyed this chapter thank you :D


End file.
